


I Want You With Me

by Seblainer



Series: Holding On [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sara and Ava discuss getting back together.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Series: Holding On [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090982
Kudos: 12





	I Want You With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: DC's Legends of Tomorrow  
Title: I Want You With Me  
Characters: Sara Lance and Ava Sharpe  
Pairing: Sara/Ava  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Femslash.  
Summary: Sara and Ava discuss getting back together.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, Andrew Kreisberg and Phil Klemmer own this show and these characters.  
Words: 195 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Dull

Holding On # 1: I Want You With Me

When she and Ava had agreed to take a break, Sara's world turned dull. She still lived on the Waverider and worked with the others to keep the timeline intact.

But being without Ava was awful and Sara missed her every day. She used to think that she loved Oliver and then Nyssa, but this was different.

It hadn't pained Sara to be away from Oliver or Nyssa. It pained her to be away from Ava. She spent all of her time hoping that Ava would come back.  
  
After a horrible week spent missing her girlfriend, Sara did something about it. She went to Ava's house to talk to her.

Ava heard the knock, got up and answered. "Sara? Is something wrong?"

Sara walked inside and said, "What's wrong is that I'm miserable without you. I want you with me. I want you to be my girlfriend again."

Ava listened to Sara and said, "I miss you, too. I still think we need to discuss our issues and if you're willing to do it, I'll come back."

Sara nodded and said, "We can discuss anything you want. I just don't want you to leave again." A few moments later, she kissed Ava.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
